


那个主播居然天天带妹10

by tidengkanxieyun



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidengkanxieyun/pseuds/tidengkanxieyun
Summary: r18/ooc
Relationships: 任豪/焉栩嘉
Kudos: 5





	那个主播居然天天带妹10

焉栩嘉这才觉得两个人的姿势有点旖旎，然而等不及他拒绝，任豪已经迫不及待地咬住了他的嘴唇。

焉栩嘉无助地抓着任豪的衣角，感觉到自己的嘴唇被任豪用舌头撬开，温热的茶香伴随着炙热的呼吸一起钻进他的牙关。

他从来没有被人这么热烈地亲吻过，嘴唇被另一张嘴含住，舌头和舌头打着湿漉漉的架，两人不仅交换了急促的呼吸，还交换了彼此的津液。

任豪低喘一声，微微离开焉栩嘉的嘴唇：“我可以更过分一点吗？”

焉栩嘉被他亲的快要站不住，听见问话，抬起迷蒙的眼神看向任豪：“什么？”

任豪被这一眼看得下半身硬热似火，他的理智在这一刻被烧得分崩离析，只剩下满脑子的情欲和爱意包围着他，让他饥渴难耐。

下一秒，焉栩嘉感觉到自己被狠狠地摁在了地毯上，头却被一只手安稳地护住，天旋地转间，他惶然张口，想问任豪要干什么。

然而还没有来得及问，嘴巴就再次被封住——这个吻比刚刚那个来得更加猛烈，又深又重，焉栩嘉甚至怀疑任豪是不是想活生生吃掉自己。

任豪一边亲他，一边去解他的裤带。

他穿的是休闲的运动裤，很轻易就被任豪脱下来，下半身和空气接触的瞬间，焉栩嘉在他身下打了个哆嗦。

“师父……你要做什么？”

任豪深深地看了他一眼：“乖，师父疼你。”说着，他突然低头，不由分说地含住了焉栩嘉的性器，被温热口腔包裹的感觉实在是太好了，焉栩嘉捂着脸，控制不住地抬起腰往前挺。

任豪抬起眼看他，吞吐更加卖力。

“师父……我要射了……啊！”焉栩嘉别过脸，控制不住地射进了任豪的嘴里。

“这么快？”任豪把嘴巴里微腥的液体吐在掌心，顺着股沟，摸下去，全部抹在焉栩嘉的穴上，他又亲了一口高潮后兀自失神的焉栩嘉，然后一把脱掉了自己的衣服和裤子，抱起焉栩嘉跪坐在自己的腿上：“嘉嘉，可能会有点疼……”

焉栩嘉茫然地看着任豪，突然就感到后面传来一阵被撕裂的疼痛，他痛呼一声，推了推任豪的肩膀想要挣开：“我不要了，好疼……师父，我好疼……”

任豪疼惜地亲了亲他的嘴角：“不怕不怕，一会儿就不疼了。”

其实他忍得更难受，恨不得立刻就把自己硬得发痛的性器插进去，但是他绝对不能让焉栩嘉受一点点伤。

第一次开拓难免会疼，任豪手指的动作越发轻柔，就着精液往里面探索，终于，似乎是找对了点，怀里的焉栩嘉抖了一下，随后扬起头呻吟了一声：“啊……”

“找到了。”任豪松了口气，把手指退了出来：“嘉嘉，我要进来了。”

不等焉栩嘉回答，火热的柱体就像一把楔子，从后面强硬地插了进去。

突如其来的钝痛从尾椎蔓延至全身，焉栩嘉只觉双眼发黑，颤抖着缩起身体，眼泪像断线的珠子滑下来，任豪莫名有些心慌：“很疼吗嘉嘉？”

半晌，焉栩嘉才无力地点点头：“疼。师父，我觉得我要死了。”

任豪搂住他，极尽温柔地亲他的脸和嘴唇，这样安抚了许久，焉栩嘉突然拥紧任豪的肩膀，声音有些颤抖：“师父，你动吧，现在不太疼了。”

“嗯。”任豪叹了口气，轻轻地把焉栩嘉放在地毯上，随后拉起他的一条腿架在肩上，下身抽出，又重重地插了进去。

每一次抽插都分毫不差地顶到那个点，酸软酥麻的感觉像电流一样击打着焉栩嘉的下身，他一开始还觉得有些疼，渐渐的那些疼痛都被火热的快感所代替，他失神地看着任豪的性器在自己下面进进出出，忍不住哭叫出声：“你慢一点……”

“对不起……我，我停不下来。”任豪已经杀红了眼，焉栩嘉的哭声让他的欲望更加强烈，他咬牙不看焉栩嘉可怜巴巴的眼神，一把捂住焉栩嘉的嘴，把他翻了个身，捞起他的腰，从后面重重地插进去。

………

焉栩嘉不知道自己哭喊了几次，最后嗓子都哑了，他已经射到没有东西出来，任豪却还是硬着。昏昏沉沉间任豪又把他抱起来，放到了床上。

“嘉嘉……我可以射进去吗？”任豪咬着他的耳朵，性器顶着焉栩嘉的后穴，很容易就滑了进去，湿软的后穴立马咬住又大又硬的柱体，任豪爽得低叹一声，快速地抽插起来。

焉栩嘉无力地摇摇头……他现在手是软的，腿也是软的，倒是一点都不觉得痛，但也不舒服，后穴被捅得发麻，肉棒摩擦时带出些许体液，发出咕叽咕叽的声音。

“你为什么……还不射……”焉栩嘉实在是受不了了，一口咬在任豪肩膀上。

“乖，我这就射给你。”任豪闷哼一声，后穴里的硬棒重重地插了几下之后，终于射出了一股热流。

“嘶……”焉栩嘉倒抽了一口凉气，抬起酸软的右手捶打任豪的肩膀：“你快出去……这样我觉得很不舒服。”

任豪亲了亲他的额头，因为刚刚射过，所以现在整个人都懒洋洋地压在焉栩嘉身上，别说出去了，他连手指尖都不想动：“让我再在你里面待一会儿。”

这句话莫名地让焉栩嘉有些脸红，他转头哼了一声，默许了。

任豪撩起焉栩嘉汗湿的刘海，亲昵的摩擦他的脸颊，似乎想到了什么，他关切地问：“现在还疼吗？”

焉栩嘉不理他。

“我刚刚表现怎么样？嗯？有没有觉得舒服？”

焉栩嘉索性闭上眼睛。

“奇怪欸，我的感冒好像好了……喉咙都不疼了。”

焉栩嘉忍无可忍，抬手给了他一巴掌：“你话好多！”

“哈哈哈哈哈。”任豪宠溺地笑了笑，抓住他的手亲了一口：“好好好……但是我还有一句话要说。”

他撑起上半身望着焉栩嘉的眼睛，仿佛拿出了全部的深情：“虽然很冒昧，但是我好喜欢你啊。”

焉栩嘉怔了怔，半晌，他伸出手碰了碰任豪英俊的脸：“我知道了。谢谢你。”

“谢谢我什么？”任豪微微挑眉，“你是不是还有什么小秘密是瞒着我的？”

焉栩嘉愣住了，他怎么知道自己有秘密？

……不行。就只有这个，绝对不能告诉他。

焉栩嘉坚定地摇了摇头：“没有秘密……就是想谢谢你而已。”


End file.
